Seduction
by Midnight Shining Star
Summary: Naruto's made it to the top. He's working in the biggest design companies as a photographer. However, what happens when he falls in love with his boss's son? Exboyfriends? Stalkers? Horny guys? NaruSasu and more to come.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine however plot completely mine. 

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai., swearing

Chapter Rating: T (Everyone)

Summary: Naruto has gotten a job of a lifetime. His artistic abilities will finally be put to test in his photography. He will be working for the biggest designer companies in the country. He will be taking care of four gorgeous male models. Now what do you do when you fall in love with your boss's son? Join the wild ride full of crazy ex-boyfriends, stalkers, fan girls, and hot horny males all living in the same apartment. And the biggest mystery of all, what's up with Naruto's past? Family? History?

Pairings: NaruSasu and I'll keep the others a mystery for now…

**Seduction**

**Chapter One: Naruto**

Uchiha Corp. The biggest designer company in the country. Owned by no one other than Fugaku Uchiha. The entrance to the building was blocked with huge silver gates along with a surrounding brick wall. Once past the main gates one would drive down a small brick road enjoying the amazing scenery full of grown Sakura trees and many growing flowers and plants. Then the road would twist into huge circle where cars came and left taking the same road. In the middle of the huge circle was the greenest grass and huge water fountain sprouting never ending clear blue water into the sky and then falling back into light splashes. The building was a navy blue colored building consisting of ten huge floors.

The guy's eyes shone with determination as he stared at the building before him. "Man, I can't believe I'm really going to work here" he whispered, stepping out of the yellow cab.

**Flashback**

"Naruto? Naruto Umino?"

Naruto looked up from his sketch. There stood a young man with a pale complexion along with slender tall form. His black sleek hair tied into a ponytail. The guy was dressed in casual pants along with a formal white shirt and an undone black tie around his neck. The guy was definitely sexy.

"Yes" Naruto answered, giving him a curious look. The guy looked down at Naruto's sketch and smirked. Naruto suddenly feeling his personal space being violated swiftly closed the book. "Can I help you?" he asked, coldly.

"Yes. How would you like to work for me? I've heard you're the best photographer on campus," the guy said, smugly.

"Sorry, not interested" Naruto replied, grabbing his book and bag as he got up ready to walk away. However, before he could take a step the guy quickly grabbed onto his arm firmly.

"I'm sure you don't mean that. I'm Itachi Uchiha," the guy said, with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Naruto eyes darkened for a second as if turning dark red before quickly retreating to normal. Naruto raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Naruto asked, with a small smile noticing how Itachi's smirk faltered a bit.

"I'm the vice president of one of the biggest designer companies in the country," he said, regaining his full composure.

"Impressive, but what do you want from me?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised and still confused, his fist clenching tightly on his hold of his book.

"Sit" Itachi commanded, lightly. Naruto just chuckled lightly, in surprise, but did as told as Itachi sat across from him on the other side of the picnic table.

"Well, my dad's company is in need of a new photographer you see the previous one just recently quit due to some difficulties, and at the moment we can't seem to find another photographer to fill in the spot. We need the photographer to be energetic, full of new youthful ideas, and when I heard that there was such a guy on campus I wanted to check it out myself. So, just last week I went to the art display and saw some of your work, and if I do say so myself you really have amazing potential and abilities," Itachi stated, using an official business tone. "Then I also checked some of your photography abilities and your work was really amazing. Therefore, I discussed it with the head of the company and we concluded that if we can come up with the design to fit perfectly our models and if you can capture the natural and youthful look on film, marking the beauty of both the model and design is amazing. So, we came to the conclusion of offering you a position in our company, you would be in charge of a group of models and you would pick their clothing according to the occasion we ask for take the pictures and they'll be displayed in world wide magazines and some models may even show up in the annual runways we hold" he added.

Naruto stared at the man dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" he managed to ask.

Itachi for the first time Naruto could tell smiled a sincere smile. "Completely. Don't worry about the money; you'll make thousands just for your work in the company and then extra money according on how our sponsors react to your work. We'll also provide housing; we own our own complex apartment building, which you'll share with other designers and models. In addition, work won't interfere with your school hours, we mostly work in the early afternoons and night, and from what I learned, you only attend classes in the morning and on weekends. So are you up for it?" Itachi asked, once more.

Naruto looked hesitant for a second. "The head of the company, my father, we'll be really happy to work with you" Itachi quickly added. Naruto eyes quickly snapped to Itachi's as if flaring in anger or was it surprise. Itachi never found out that day. "Yeah, I'll work with you guys" Naruto finally answered after a few minutes.

"Here. We'll see you tomorrow, Saturday, around 1:00 p.m?" Itachi asked, handing Naruto a personal business card. Naruto just nodded, his eyes unable to leave the card in front of him.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto gulped a bit. 'That bastards going to pay' he thought impatiently, slowly tugging at his tie. 'Calm down Naruto, take it step by step, this has to end up as planned' he thought, his palms beginning to sweat. Naruto was dressed in black casual pants, with a white formal shirt, a black tie tied securely around his neck, and black sneakers. He had on two silver dog tags around his neck, along with three black homemade bracelets around his left wrist, and a simple silver ring around his forefinger on his left hand. His blonde hair flatted down as much as possible with a few stubborn strands sticking up around the back of his neck.

"Mister? Mister, you forgot to pay?"

Naruto jumped at the driver's voice and chuckled sheepishly as he turned around to pay the man. The man replied with a quick 'thank you' before driving away.

Naruto took a final glance at the tall building before taking a deep breath and walking over to the main doors. 'Here goes nothing' he thought, as the doors opened automatically, allowing him entrance to the building.

Naruto stepped into the building. The whole first floor was decorated in dark red carpeting, which was decorated with golden designs. The reception desk was located in the middle of the huge floor. A reception desk stood in the middle of the huge floor. With random chairs and coffee tables located around the left side of the room along with a gift shop and a small café. Towards the right were located three different elevators and doors to what looked to be a guest hall. Then behind the reception desk was a glass spiral stairway, leading to the next floor. The walls were all painted midway white then followed by a golden border then the other half was painted dark red. Crystal chandeliers hung above the ceiling. Golden curtains hung on the long clear windows.

Naruto was deeply impressed. To imagine this whole floor was just the waiting room. He walked over to the receptionist. A young woman who seemed to be barely in her early twenties. She was dressed in the usual secretary attire, black knee length skirt along with a white blouse and black suit jacket over it. Naruto glanced at her nametag, Shizune.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" she asked, completely professional and still polite.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Umino, I'm here to see Itachi Uchiha" Naruto answered, handing her his card. She glanced at briefly quickly recognizing the card and signature. She picked up the phone and dialed a three-digit code. "Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Umino is here to see you… He'll pass right up" she said, hanging up afterwards. "Mr. Umino take the elevator and head over the sixth floor," she said, with a polite smile, pointing to the elevators and handing him back his card.

"Thanks, and it's Naruto by the way" he answered, with a grin, as he gave a small nod and headed over to the elevators.

'Sixth. Sixth floor' Naruto repeated to himself, as he pressed the button for the elevator. 'Ding'

Naruto took a step towards the elevator but just as quick as he took that step he was roughly pushed away. "What the hell?" Naruto snapped, glaring at the young guy before him as he stepped onto the elevator. The young man was dressed in black cargo pants along with a white beater, and black flops. His long hair was tied into a high ponytail along with a white bandana wrapped around his forehead tied to the back of his head. The guy held a silver stud on his left ear as well.

"Take the next one" the raven replied, with a smirk, as the doors closed.

Naruto just gaped as the guys face disappeared behind the elevator. "Asshole!" he shouted, frustrated, as he called down another elevator.

After waiting a few minutes, Naruto finally made it to the sixth floor. Once he stepped out, he quickly noticed how different this floor was to the first. First of all this whole floors carpet was a teal colored carpet still having the golden designs. The walls were still painted midway, with a green colored border, and the bottom half painted in teal. This floor was wasn't exactly crowded but there were still people running around carrying clothes, papers, or film. A shriek erupted to Naruto's left and as soon as he turned around to look, he was quickly tackled to the ground.

"Oof" Naruto groaned rubbing the back of his head, as he turned too sat up. However, he quickly found out he couldn't. There was a young girl on his lap wearing a white kimono with black flowery designs. The kimono barely hung to her shoulders seeing that it was too big. The girl who seemed to be in shock for a second finally looked up. She let out a long shriek.

Naruto eyes widened in surprise as he covered his ears in pain. 'Man can she yell' Naruto thought, as the girl stopped once everyone in the floor had appeared to her 'rescue'.

"Hinata? Hinata, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked up to find the guy from earlier helping the girl up. "You!" Naruto shouted, accusingly, as the everyone stared at him confused. The guy looked at him confused for a second before recognizing Naruto from earlier. The guy smirked. "You finally made it. It took you long enough," he mocked. Naruto growled, ready to lunge out at the guy.

"What is going on?!"

Everyone in the room quickly quieted down and stared at the tall slender figure that had suddenly appeared behind a closed door.

"Itachi-sama, this young man suddenly appeared causing commotion" the guy spoke up, the smirk still evident on his lips. Naruto gaped, eyes wide in disbelief, pointing at Neji.

"Neji, he's here on special business. Naruto, if you would please come in here" Itachi said, motioning Naruto to step into the room. Everyone watched curiously. "The rest of you back to work, except for Neji," Itachi said, sternly, which sent everyone flying back to work. Neji nodded, gave the younger female version of him a reassuring pat, as he followed Naruto and Itachi into the room. Itachi closed the door behind them.

Naruto quickly noticed the room was a dressing room. The room seemed to be empty at the moment but clothes were scattered all over the place. The clothes ranged from suggestive clothing to school uniform clothing. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought, as he proceeded to scan the room. The room was medium sized with a sectional tanned sofa against the wall, along with famous paintings along the walls, a small desk located around the back windows, and a small back door located towards the end of the room.

"Naruto, in a few seconds you'll meet the models you'll be taking care of, they're all guys and they are all models in teen clothing" Itachi explained, "It seems you've already met one, Neji will be one of your four models" he added, taking a seat behind the desk to write a few things on his laptop.

Naruto turned around to glance at Neji and was surprised to find the guy smirking, as if a predator knowing it had cornered it prey. Naruto felt cold shivers run down his spine.

"Itachi, I hate this clothing"

The three guys looked up as another guy walked out of the small back door. The guy was dressed in nothing but tight leather pants, with black boots, and no shirt. The guy quickly noticed the other two standing in the room. His eyes glanced over them uncaringly but stopped once they reached Naruto. Naruto noticed the guy's skinny but still firm body. His pale perfect and untouched skin. No scratches, marks, or anything. He had deep black eyes, which one would find themselves drowning into. His hair was all ruffled and spiked at random places. If Itachi was sexy, this guy was drop dead gorgeous. He was beautiful.

"Naruto, meet your other model, my brother, Sasuke Uchiha"

**End of Chapter 1**

Yes, another story, I know. Tell me what you think of it. I'll update as soon as I can along with my other story. The plot seems really cool so far and yes this does has an intense plot you'll just have to watch it unravel.

Age:

Naruto (20)

Neji (18)

Hinata (18)

Sasuke (18)

Itachi (22)

R & R


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine however plot completely mine.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai., swearing

**Chapter Rating:** T (Everyone)

**Summary:** Naruto has gotten a job of a lifetime. His artistic abilities will finally be put to test in his photography. He will be working for the biggest designer companies in the country. He will be taking care of four gorgeous male models. Now what do you do when you fall in love with your boss's son? Join the wild ride full of crazy ex-boyfriends, stalkers, fan girls, and hot horny males all living in the same apartment. And the biggest mystery of all, what's up with Naruto's past? Family? History?

**Pairings:** NaruSasu and I'll keep the others a mystery for now…

**Seduction**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke**

'Bastard, just because its Saturday and I have nothing important to do doesn't mean I'm going to change and change into different clothes the whole day just to find the right look' Sasuke thought, yawning under his breath, as he exited, his apartment. Itachi had just called Sasuke a few minutes ago telling him to come work today saying that it was important. Sasuke knowing Itachi would have a fit if he arrived late had hurried and dressed into whatever he could find, which apparently was black loose jeans with chains running along his hips and legs, along with a navy sleeveless hoodie (no undershirt), and his oldest black sneakers. Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Life is such a bitch," he muttered, as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"I agree" Sasuke looked up surprised to find one of his co-workers coming up the stairs. "Gaara" Sasuke said, curtly. The red head seemed to have just gotten up himself considering he was still wearing his red boxers along with a white t-shirt and his hair was all ruffled up as well. Sasuke moved to the side ready to continue however, Gaara's hand shot out and made a grab for Sasuke's left arm. "My, my, aren't we in a hurry" Gaara whispered, huskily, roughly pushing Sasuke's back against the wall.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "You really have to move on," Sasuke whispered, as Gaara's lips neared his neck, taking small licks. "What can I say, I'm addicted," Gaara muttered in response, licks quickly turning to nibbles, as his hands rested on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke let out quiet gasps of pleasure as he threw his head back against the wall. 'Shit, why does my neck have to be so sensitive' Sasuke thought, biting on his lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure. Gaara smirked, as he felt Sasuke's left hand entangle itself in his hair. As Gaara lowered his lips to mark the delectable creamy skin, Sasuke tightened his hold on Gaara's hair and pushed Gaara's mouth away from his neck. "No hickies" Sasuke groaned, as Gaara began to grind their hips together, erections brushing roughly against each other through their clothing. Gaara just nodded and proceeded to give him amazing tongue treatment in Sasuke's mouth. Mouths plunged into each other, both looking to come out dominant, teeth clashes, lips smashing, and tongues entwining.

"Get a room, guys!" Both boys froze and looked to the bottom of the stairs, where another of their co-workers stood arms crossed. One of the many beautiful female models in the company. Her jade eyes twinkling in amusement as she watched Gaara scowl and turn away most likely heading to his room for a shower as Sasuke just rolled his eyes walking down the stairs ready to head out. His earlier problem already gone as if wasn't there to begin with. She just watched as Sasuke walked past her quickly noticing the look of relief on his face.

Sasuke grabbed his car keys from the key hanger located right besides the main door. He opened the door and walked outside to the parking lot. 'That idiot. He should learn to keep his hand to himself' Sasuke thought annoyed, walking out of the apartment complex into the sunny bright day with a light breeze present in the air. 'Then why do you let him touch you?' Sasuke's inner conscious asked; as Sasuke opened the door to his new brand black Ferrari. 'Maybe you haven't gotten over him yet?' Sasuke's conscious continued, as Sasuke turned the key igniting the engine. "No, that's not it" Sasuke muttered, gripping the steering wheel and throwing his head back onto the cushioned seat. He closed his eyes tightly. 'Then why?' Sasuke inner self asked, thoughts of confusion and anger arising. "It's because no one but him, notices me as me. Everyone else is just interested in the model me not the real me, although I'm just his little fuck toy" Sasuke said, whispering the awful truth. 'I must have been an asshole in my previous life to be stuck with the one I have now' he thought, with a smirk, as he turned on the radio, loud rock music blaring through the speakers as he drove away.

Sasuke made it to the company in less than twenty minutes easily avoiding traffic and speeding tickets. He stopped the car in the small road located in front of the building easily tossing his keys to the butler who had been awaiting his arrival. He walked the small few steps to the main entrance and casually walked into the building. All the workers who saw him gave him a polite proper welcome as they hurried themselves to their jobs. Sasuke just gave them a small nod in acknowledgement as he walked over to the front desk.

"Anything new?" he asked, one arm resting on the front desk, as the woman looked into her agenda. She gave him a stack of mail and then proceeded to tell him his next few jobs, meetings, and shoots he would be attending this week. "Oh, and Sasuke-sama, Billy the one you requested to be fired was fired just yesterday and has been replaced with a new employee" Shizune added, as Sasuke grabbed his mail. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "You work fast" he commented, with a smirk, as he walked away, making his way to the nearest elevator.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to his left. He noticed his cousin, Sai, running hurriedly towards him, carrying a stack of paper. Sasuke just resisted the roll of his eyes as he walked into the opened elevator, pressing the button towards the sixth floor, Sai following pursuit. As the elevator doors closed, Sai set his papers on the ground as he began to fix himself up a bit. He buckled his belt around his black loose jeans, finished buttoning his white shirt refusing to tuck it in, fixed his red tie making sure it hung loose around his neck, and then lastly proceeded to tie his laces on his new white sneakers.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, curiously, as he leaned against the elevator wall, as Sai regained his composure and stood up the stack of paper cradled in his left arm. "I was coming back to the apartment ready to go to sleep after a long night of partying but Itachi called me to complain about me currently failing one of my college classes, so he made me hurry here around five in the morning to take classes with a special tutor he hired, and once I was done ready to go home and sleep he warned me to come back because he wanted to show me someone important, so now after a quick ten minute shower I'm here" Sai explained, completely out of breath. Sasuke just smirked amusedly as the elevator gave a small 'ding' announcing their arrival. Sai gave a small yawn and rubbed his right eye unconsciously. Sasuke ruffled his cousin's hair and gave his cousin an encouraging smile. "We'll catch up later," Sasuke whispered as they took their separate ways.

Sasuke walked down the hallway and reached a door with his name imprinted at the top in gold letters. He grabbed his keys and shuffled around a bit until he found the right key and opened the door. His room was the biggest trailer room on the whole floor. The room was painted in sky blue color. Inside it was decorated with a small sofa, coffee table, tall lamp, stereo, laptop, flat screen TV, and a counter top with a huge mirror, small bathroom, and closet. He dropped his mail onto the table and flopped himself onto the sofa. However, before he could actually close his eyes and rest a bit, he suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate in his left pocket. He groaned and slowly shifted himself to his side to get his phone. He sluggishly flipped it open pressing the phone to his ear. "What?" he snapped.

"Bring your clothes and come to dressing room" Sasuke nearly felt like slamming the phone against the wall after his brother hung up on him. Sasuke gave a final weak yawn as he got up and walked to his closet. There was already a rack of clothes set for him to dress in to today. Sasuke sighed and grabbed the bag of clothes as he carried them over his shoulder, closing the door behind him, as he walked to his brother's office.

Sasuke didn't even bother to knock as he opened the door to the dressing room. His brother was sitting on the sectional tanned sofa flipping through the summer catalog issue. The one featuring the company's spring line. "What's next?" Sasuke disinterestedly, throwing the clothes to the couch, besides Itachi, as he walked over to sit atop the desk. "We're doing the October fashion line, dad has decided to combine the fall and Halloween fashion lines into one issue. We're going to be busy this month throughout the first week of September, the issue has to be out in the public by mid-September," Itachi answered, taking small notes in his notebook right besides him.

Sasuke chuckled, amused. "That old man is out of his mind. He's going to have us work our asses day and night. I mean we only have a month. I bet he's taking advantage of the fact that most of us don't have school till the first week of September," Sasuke said, rolling his head back and forth to loosen a few tense muscles.

"However, unlike you and the rest I have college and unfortunately college has no breaks, so I'll have to attend classes at the same time" Itachi complained, chewing his bottom lip in concentration. Sasuke chuckled. "Please, Uchiha Itachi, the only prodigy in the Uchiha family line, will manage" Sasuke scoffed, trying to hide his own feelings of resentment. Itachi slammed his books shut. "Sasuke, shut the hell up, you have no idea what you're talking about" Itachi snapped, getting up on his feet to glare at his younger brother.

Sasuke just gave a small sigh and shrug in response. "I'm going to change," he added, jumping off the desk to grab his sack of clothes. As Sasuke disappeared into the small separate dressing room in the corner, he felt his cold exterior look vanish as his expression was quickly replaced with one of sadness. He nearly slammed the door behind him as he walked into the dressing room closing the door behind. Sasuke opened the bag and slipped out one of the countless outfits in the bag.

First was a uniform. Consisted of black pants, with a dark blue formal shirt, with a black tie, and black suit jacket. The Uchiha crest symbol had been designed onto the jacket right by the left pocket as well as on the tie, a small one by the tip of the tie. 'I'm guessing this is for that boarding school dad had decided to sponsor' Sasuke thought, buttoning the shirt but deciding not to tuck into his pants, tie hanging loose around his neck, and the suit jacket hanging over his right shoulder. He walked out of the room barefoot. Itachi glanced up from his papers to take a real good look at the uniform.

"Impressive, the fit is perfect" Itachi muttered to himself walking around Sasuke in circles inspecting the uniform. Sasuke just chuckled but remained still and straight, the designers knew his size by heart. "Ok, this is the uniform you will wear during the shoot, our school line will be in this month's issue. I will schedule a shoot tomorrow for the uniform clothing. Ok, now go change into the fall clothing" Itachi said, slowly, quickly calculating the dates and times that would be necessary, at the same time digging out his cell phone and organizer from his pocket to schedule everything in. Sasuke walked back into the room and changed into his fall clothing. The fall clothing consisted of black cargo pants, along with a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt that was decorated with a white outline of lightning and the words 'Chidori' imprinted in the middle, and finally black boots. Sasuke glanced at himself in the mirror and knew he wouldn't mind wearing the outfit after the shoot. He fixed his hair a bit before walking out of the room.

Itachi who had finally gotten off the phone and was leaning against the desk raised in eyebrow in surprise. "How does it feel?" he asked, not bothering to get a closer look this time. Sasuke just nodded and turned around in a circle to give his brother the idea. Itachi just nodded. "Well, we'll be doing the fall line after the school one, so we'll definitely be busy this week. We still have time so try on your Halloween outfits I think you have two this year" Itachi said, jotting down a few notes to the side. Sasuke inwardly groaned. The clothes on and off thing was killing him already. He sluggishly walked back into the dressing room and picked the first Halloween outfit from the bag. It was a pair of black leather pants and ….. Nothing else! Sasuke stared in disbelief. He quickly rummaged through the bag.

"Itachi!" he yelled, opening the door, a bit pissed off. "Why do I have only leather pants as a part of the Halloween costume?" Sasuke demanded to know, arms crossed against his chest. Itachi quirked in surprise and let out a good laugh. "Don't worry, it's not only the leather pants I believe you also have a whip to go along with it" Itachi choked through his laughter. Sasuke mouth gaped in surprise. "No, I'm not doing it" Sasuke said, determined. "Sorry, lil bro you have to there are no other costumes left" Itachi said, hand over his chest, as he tried to stop laughing and regain his breath, however, the grin still remained on his lips. Sasuke gave a huff and then walked back into the dressing room, slamming the door in the process causing the nearby walls to shake.

"Stupid shit…he should dress in this …I really wonder why I put up with this crap" Sasuke muttered, slowly undressing of his previous clothing. He glared at the pants wishing they would catch on fire or something. He finally gave in, accepting defeat, he sat down on the small bench and begin to pull the pants up. "Shit!" he cursed, a loud. "There's no way" he groaned in disbelief, as he stared at the pants and his boxers. The pants would not go up past his thighs onto the hips if he had on boxers and even if they did he'd have an immense wedgy. He slammed his head against the wall before tearing the pants off along with his boxers. He glared at the pants as he put them on, once more, this time without his boxers. Sadly, they were a perfect fit. They hugged his hips closely, he could feel every small movement with these pants, they were so tight. 'Man, I would hate to have an erection with one of these on' Sasuke thought, sarcastically, shivering lightly in the cool room, as he hugged his bare chest. He finally slipped into his boots and walked out of the room. "Itachi! I hate this clothing!" Sasuke yelled, stepping out of the room.

It only took Sasuke a few seconds and steps to realize there were other people in the room. They were all standing by a closed door He quickly noticed Neji. 'That bastard should've died in hell by now' was the only thought that crossed Sasuke's mind as his eyes quickly wandered to the next person. Black eyes met blue. Sasuke suddenly felt the room get warm. The guy was just so bright. Blonde hair and clear crystal blue eyes. Sasuke could've quickly guessed the guy was an inch or two taller than him. The guy had a nice glow of tanned skin. Along with three scars on each cheek, as if they were whickers, Sasuke almost smiled at the thought, but quickly caught himself and smirked. He quickly looked away once noticing the other male's intense look on him as well.

"What the hell do they want?" Sasuke asked, curiosity easily masked with arrogance. As he walked over the desk and hopped onto it to take as seat. Itachi frowned and motioned Neji and the newcomer to take a seat on the couch. "Sasuke I would appreciate it if you talked politely in front of our guests" Itachi said, calmly, giving Sasuke a quick glare. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'That important, huh' he thought, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry" Sasuke said, to the two guys sitting on the couch. Neji just scowled and looked away but the other guy actually smiled and nodded. Sasuke nearly froze on the spot, that smile had been so enlightening and entrancing. Sasuke could feel himself grown warm inside. "Sasuke, go and change, we'll have more guests in a few seconds" Itachi commanded lightly. Sasuke nodded and jumped off the desk. He walked over to the dressing room and couldn't help but feel an intense look following him, so he cautiously and quickly turned around. His eyes were soon drowning into a sea of a light crystal blue.

Itachi noticing his brother looking at the newcomer, grew surprised and astound. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" snapping the two pair of eyes away from each other. "No, brother" Sasuke quickly answered, looking at Itachi. Itachi just nodded and Sasuke gave a final glance to the blushing blond before walking back into the dressing room.

Sasuke leaned against the closed door as he closed his eyes ignoring his rapidly beating heart. 'What the hell was that?' Sasuke thought confused, feeling the warm strange feeling moving along in his stomach. 'Just with one glance or smile that guy sends me on fire' Sasuke thought, gathering his thoughts, as he walked into the room shuffling around the scattered to clothes to find his original clothing. He quickly dressed into his pants and shirt before walking out once more into the room. Itachi was right there were more people gathered around at the moment, there was the blonde, Neji, Itachi, and the new occupants, Gaara and Sai, as well sitting at the other side of the room. Sasuke walked over to Gaara and Sai and sat in between them.

"Well, no that we're all here, I have a few announcements to make" Itachi started, standing in the middle of the room, glancing at all of them before continuing. "I want you to meet one of the new additions to our staff, Naruto Umino, our newest and fresh photographer" Itachi said, with a warm smile. Neji and Sai gave Naruto an applauding welcome as Gaara and Sasuke just watched. 'Naruto' Sasuke thought, unconsciously. Sasuke could feel those strange feelings arising once more in his lower part of his stomach. Sasuke felt his gaze shifting away towards the rug and wall on the opposite side of the room afraid to meet Naruto's eyes. "He'll be your new photographer, he'll be working with you guys on all your projects, he does individual and group pictures" Itachi continued.

Sasuke suddenly felt an arm snake around his hips, teasing the line where his pants hung to his hips, sneakily easing their way lower. Sasuke felt himself freeze on the spot, he turned to look at Gaara, Gaara just grinned and continued watching Itachi as he kept going on about Naruto. Sasuke looked up to Itachi as he unconsciously licked his dry lips. However, his gaze never met Itachi's as they quickly shifted right to Naruto's who were staring right back.

'Why is he staring at me?" Sasuke thought, finding that he couldn't look away. Gaara noticing Sasuke's attention not directed at him growled under his throat, quickly drawing Sai's attention. Sai gave them a curious glance. Sai could see his cousin was distracted but about wh….. Naruto. Sai eyes widened in shock. 'This is bad' Sai thought, biting his lip. Hoping Gaara still hadn't noticed what was keeping Sasuke's attention. However, hopes never got very far seeing that Gaara quickly caught on.

"Ok, so for now, Naruto will be living in the apartment complex with you and the others so make him feel welcome" Itachi said, adding a finishing touch. However, he had quickly caught on that everyone seemed to be distracted. It seemed Neji was staring at Naruto, but Naruto was staring at Sasuke who was staring back, and then there was Gaara who was staring at the both of them, and Sai who was glancing at the three of them worriedly. "Everyone!"

Everyone snapped out of their staring/glaring contests to look up at Itachi surprised. "Meeting's over you can all leave now" Itachi said, with a deep sigh, as he walked out of the room first. Everyone chuckled lightly, except for Gaara and Sasuke, as they all got up ready to leave. Neji quickly began to chat with Naruto as they got up about to head out the door, Sai right in pursuit. Just as Sasuke was about to follow he felt Gaara pull his towards him. Their bodies roughly clashing as Gaara's arms wrapped around Sasuke's hip tightly almost making Sasuke squirm in pain if he could move.

"Umino!" Gaara called, jealousy and possessiveness evident throughout his voice. Everyone froze and turned around as Sasuke eyes opened in shock. 'What the….' Gaara roughly smashed his lips against Sasuke's. He harshly tugged on Sasuke's hair causing Sasuke to open his mouth in pain, which Gaara quickly took the opportunity to deepen the rough kiss. Sasuke clenched Gaara's shirt wanting to free himself but Gaara's hold was to tight. By the time Gaara had felt the need for air Sasuke's legs had given out, his whole weight now being supported by Gaara, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck tightly.

'What a slut, you guys should really keep some decency and stop doing your intimate scenes in public" Neji scoffed. As Sai stared at both of them sadly. While Naruto eyes held a bit of anger and hurt at the same time. However, Sasuke never turned around to look, burying his face in the crook of Gaara's neck, as they ushered out of the room in deep silence.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke shouted indignantly, after catching his breath and strength, roughly pushing Gaara away from him.

"The guy needed to learn his place. You are mines and no one else's" Gaara growled, pushing Sasuke against the wall, stealing away a chaste kiss, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I belong to no one"

**End of Chapter 2**

So what did you guys think? Unexpected?

I'm so happy many of you guys loved the first chapter and I really hope I keep your interests with this one. Please continue to support me it gives me energy to write and continue. Well, here's another chapter and hope you enjoyed.

**-This chapter was reposted due to a few minor errors which XMarjorieX and Makkura Arashi kindly reminded me of. I really forget at times that I change the last names of important characters. The change in Naruto's name is for a reason, so I'm glad I really got to change that. Sorry and thank you for understanding (Tell me if you find any other errors I would really appreciate it)-**

**(Oh and extra info on the characters)**

**Age:**

Sai: 17

Gaara: 19

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3: Neji

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine however plot completely mine. 

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai., swearing

Chapter Rating: T (Everyone)

Summary: Naruto has gotten a job of a lifetime. His artistic abilities will finally be put to test in his photography. He will be working for the biggest designer companies in the country. He will be taking care of four gorgeous male models. Now what do you do when you fall in love with your boss's son? Join the wild ride full of crazy ex-boyfriends, stalkers, fan girls, and hot horny males all living in the same apartment. And the biggest mystery of all, what's up with Naruto's past? Family? History?

Pairings: NaruSasu and I'll keep the others a mystery for now…

**Seduction**

**Chapter 3: Neji**

Neji walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk on his lips. 'Payback's rich' he thought, walking alongside Naruto and Sai towards the elevator.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Umino-san and I hope we get to work together soon and if excuse me I have to be somewhere at the moment so later guys" Sai said, politely, giving a small bow, before heading off in the opposite direction with a small wave.

Naruto grinned and waved back. Neji could easily see his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, you want to go out for some brunch, Naruto-san?" Neji asked, as the elevator flashed on, the doors sliding open.

Naruto who had been spacing out there suddenly snapped out and smiled. "Yeah, that be great" he answered. Suddenly, he smiled the most beautiful smile Neji had ever seen. "We can go eat ramen!" he announced gleefully, a playful spark in his eyes.

"I'm up for it" Neji replied, with a smile of his own, as they walked into the elevator. As Neji leaned his back against the elevator wall, he gave Naruto a good look. 'He's not bad at the eyes at all and it seems Sasuke has gotten a liken to him, well first come first serve' Neji thought with a smirk, as Naruto kneeled down to tie his shoelace.

As they reached the main floor they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Neji, wait a minute!"

Neji and Naruto stopped and gave a slight turn. Naruto eyes quickly gave a sign of recognition. It was the girl from earlier. The one who could scream, Hinata. However, at the moment she was dressed completely different. She was dressed in a white hoodie, along with a black mini skirt, black leggings, and black leather boots. Her hair which seemed to be only a few inches shorter than Neji's was tied into a high ponytail as well. Along with silver hoop earrings and bracelets dangling from her body. As she neared closer Naruto could easily tell the light lip gloss on her small rosy lips.

"Here. Dad, also mentioned he would be coming to visit along the weekends, so cancel any plans" she said, a bit friendly but at the same time professional, handing him a tanned envelope. Neji quickly nodded in understanding.

Hinata who had finished explaining gave a curious glance towards Naruto. "I'm sorry we didn't meet properly earlier" she said, handing out her hand, which he took. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, teen model" she said, with a small smile. "Naruto Umino, umm… teen male model photographer" he answered, with a sheepish smile.

Hinata giggled. "A pleasure, we'll I'm sure we'll talk more back at the apartment. See you guys later" she said, giving them a final smile, before heading back to the elevators.

Neji and Naruto gave each other friendly glances before continuing. As they passed the reception desk Naruto gave the lady, Shizune, a friendly farewell, earning him a friendly smile and wave. They made it through the double doors and into the outside main entrance.

"I'll call a cab" Naruto said, reaching out for his cell in his pocket.

Neji smirked. "No worries, we're going to the same place so I'll drive" he said, walking up to the nearest butler standing by the main stairs. Not even minutes later another butler had driven up to the stairs in a silver BMW.

"Our ride has arrived" Neji announced, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly. The butler walked out and held the door opened for Neji, while Naruto just opened the door himself and stepped in closing it behind him. Neji and the butler looked at him strangely for a second.

"What? I could do it myself" Naruto joked, lightly, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Neji shock his head lightly in astonishment. "Let's go"

**….**

"So, what is your favorite subject?" Naruto asked Neji, as they sat across form each other in an outside booth, there bowls empty at the side, they had playing 30 Questions for at least the past half hour.

"English, yours?"

"Art"

"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Neji asked, amused, watching Naruto blush lightly.

"Had a boyfriend….you?"

"Currently single" he answered, staring at Naruto, who rolled his eyes at Neji's answer.

As the waiter handed them their check, which they split in half, they both stood up stretching a bit.

"So, what now?" Neji asked, as they made their way to his car.

"Well, I was planning to go home and pack and get ready to move into the apartment today, however you may not feel up to it…" Naruto said, with a slight frown.

"I'll help" Neji answered quickly, "just show me the way." Naruto grinned and nodded.

**…**

The car slowly made its way to a decent sized light blue house on a corner.

"Here?" Neji asked, Naruto, who nodded in response. Naruto got out of the car as Neji turned off the engine. They made their way across the well kept lawn towards the front door. Naruto knocked a few times at the door. Neji gave him a questioning glance. "Forgot my keys" Naruto said, with an innocent shrug.

The door was soon opened by black haired man. "Iruka!" Naruto cried, cheerfully, giving the man a full out hug. The man stumbled backwards before returning the hug.

"Neji, meet my dad Iruka" Naruto said, happily. Neji smiled politely as introductions were made.

"Come on Neji, the boxes are all set we just have to load and we're set" Naruto chatted, walking up a coral staircase. Neji gave Iruka a slight bow before following.

There were three doors to the left of the stairs and one towards the right. The one at the right belonged to Naruto. The room was colored in…orange.

"Orange?" Neji snickered, causing Naruto just to huff and pout, as he jumped onto his bed giving light jumps. "It's my favorite color" Naruto answered, with a smile. Neji quickly gave the room a look over.

He noticed a few books and magazines scattered throughout the floor. As he made his way to pick a certain magazine, Naruto snatched it before him with such speed and fierce. His eyes hardening for a second.

"Sorry, it's just trash you know" Naruto quickly mumbled, returning once more to his jolly self. "I'll be back" he quickly muttered, running back downstairs, leaving Neji in an empty filled with boxes room.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Dude, you won't believe it! We finally fin-"

Neji who had been sprawled on Naruto's bed facing the ceiling, slowly sat up. "Hey" he said, giving them a curious glance.

"Who the hell are you?" the brunet asked, crossing his arms, sending an intimidating vibe, which Neji didn't fall for but instead just glared back.

The black haired male rolled his eyes and gave the brunet a good smack behind the head. "Idiot" he muttered to his friend, who just stuck out his tongue playfully back at the other. "I'm sorry, what my friend here wanted to know is-" the black haired guy, asked.

"Neji, Naruto's co-worker" Neji said, cutting the other off. Now it was the black haired who suddenly gave Neji an intimidating glare.

"Co-worker?" the brunet asked, meekly, even frightened a bit by his friends attitude.

"Yeah, he's the new-"

**…**

Naruto had quickly run down the stairs and into the kitchen. Leaning his back against the nearest wall, steadily trying to catch his breath.

Iruka who had been fixing a few drinks for the visitor stopped to stare at him son, however just a glance at the magazine in his sons hand he knew what was up.

"How long are you willing to lie?" Iruka asked, coldly, pouring the freshly made lemonade into the glasses.

"How long it takes before that bastard rots" Naruto answered, just as cold, his breath slowly coming back to normal and his eyes darkening.

"Kyuubi won't be happy" Iruka commented, already used to his son's temper.

"I know, that's why he mustn't know" Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, tilting his head back against the wall.

Iruka's eyes softened. "I know that you think what you're doing is right but-"

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto's and Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm completely forgot they were waiting for you upstairs in the game room" Iruka, said. Naruto groaned, frustrate banging his head lightly against the wall.

"Neji!" he shouted, running back upstairs in a flash.

Iruka sighed and shock his head. "I hope you see that revenge will never take you anywhere, Naruto" he whispered to himself, grabbing the tray, heading upstairs as well.

**…**

"Yeah, he's the new-"

"Lee! Kiba!"

Naruto shouted, his voice which wanted to sound scared and demanded, ended up coming out energetic and happy.

All three boys looked up.

"Naruto!" the brunet, Kiba, shouted just as happily, glomping Naruto to the ground. Naruto and Lee laughed at their friend's tactics. Kiba soon rolled over and lay beside Naruto on the rugged floor. Naruto chuckled and glanced at his friends.

Kiba, one of his best friends, had on his regular white beater, with a black hoodie over it, along with dark blue loose jeans, and black boots. His messy brown locks giving him the mysterious vibe.

Then there was Lee, his young youthful best friend as well. Who had changed a lot since his middle school and high school years. His once bowl cut hair was now short and normal with nice spikes, which didn't need any gel at all to stand the way they did. His also once leotard wardrobe had changed into something more sexier and up to date. Like right now, he was wearing black cargo pants that hung nice around his hips, along with a black tight shirt, that showed his nice abs and body, along with his usual black sneakers. He had a silver dogtag around his neck with his favorite expression 'Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf.'

"So what are you guys here for?" Naruto asked, a bit nervous and serious, as Lee helped them both up.

"We're here to tell you that Kyuubi-" Kiba started.

"Drinks!" Iruka shouted, knowing that his timing was perfect. No matter if he knew or thought Naruto was wrong in what he was doing, Iruka would always remain by his side.

Kiba cheered, he quickly took his glass and sat down on the nearest chair ready to continue.

"I think Kiba and Lee should leave right about now, Naruto and his friend are quite busy at the moment" Iruka interfered, tucking the empty tray under his arm, as he quickly led the two friends downstairs. Naruto gave him a grateful glance before faking a small cough and glancing towards Neji, who stared back with an eyebrow raised.

"So let's get packing" Naruto said, with a clap of his hands. Neji nodded and finished his drink. As they proceeded to close the boxes and haul them over their backs to the car.

It was until an hour later that they finished and headed back to the apartment.

**…**

**(Hour Ago)**

"Iruka, what's going on?" Kiba demanded, turning around to glare at the poor man. While Lee agreed and gave Iruka a concerned glance.

"Naruto's playing with fire" Iruka answered, truthfully, knowing that Naruto would want his best friends to know. "He's joined Uchiha Corp. working in their biggest masterpiece, Chidori" Iruka continued.

Kiba gasped in shock. "He wouldn't do that, not to us" Kiba choked, his eyes pleading for Iruka to tell this it was some sort of messed up joke. "Why?!" he hissed, slamming his fist against the wall, creating a light dent.

"Revenge" Lee whispered, into the dead silent room.

**End of Chapter 3**

I know! I'm so sorry. This barely had any action at all mostly, dialogue, and I made you guys wait all that just for this. Please don't be mad .:puppy eyes:. I've been really busy that's all.

Anyways, hope I didn't lose a lot of you guys out there. Thanks for reading and please review.

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4: Gaara

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine however plot completely mine. 

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai., swearing

**Chapter Rating:** M

**Summary:** Naruto has gotten a job of a lifetime. His artistic abilities will finally be put to test in his photography. He will be working for the biggest designer companies in the country. He will be taking care of four gorgeous male models. Now what do you do when you fall in love with your boss's son? Join the wild ride full of crazy ex-boyfriends, stalkers, fan girls, and hot horny males all living in the same apartment. And the biggest mystery of all, what's up with Naruto's past? Family? History?

**Pairings:** NaruSasu and I'll keep the others a mystery for now…

**Seduction**

**Chapter 4: Gaara**

Gaara at the moment was tense. He was pissed at Sasuke, the stupid blond, and everyone else in the world. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Recently he had felt his skin become paler and eyes duller. He swiftly raised a few inches of his shirt exposing his stomach. He had lost weight too.

Gaara yawned, before lowering his shirt back down. He had decided to dress casual today, tanned cargo pants that hung loosely on his hips, seeing that he had forgotten his belt this morning, as well as a black beater, and a new pair of timberlands. He wore a coral necklace around his well along with simple red/black bracelet around his left wrist.

However, looking in the mirror at the moment noticing his tired darkened eyes, it would've been better to stay in bed today.

"Don't you think you overreacted a bit"

Gaara who had just backed away from the mirror scowled at the incoming voice and walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"No, whatever is mine belongs to me and no one else" Gaara answered, covering his eyes with his right arm.

"Sasuke is no one's property" the voice said, with a hint of menace. Gaara smirked and just settled himself deeper into the couch.

"What do you want Sai?" Gaara finally asked, with a deep sigh. Sai who had been leaning against the closed door took a seat by Gaara.

"I want you to leave Sasuke alone" Sai answered sharply.

"Why's that? Jealous?" Gaara mocked, removing his arm to look right into Sai's eyes.

Sai groaned. "Gaara it's not that and you know it. He's confused, he doesn't know what he wants" he answered, almost pleading.

"He's a big boy and I'm sure he can decide for himself on what he wants or doesn't want" Gaara snapped, getting up towards his dresser for a glass of water.

"Gaara-" Sai started standing up to lightly touch Gaara's shoulder trying hard to explain. However Gaara just set his drink down and smashed Sai's unexpected lips against his.

Sai gasped surprised causing an eager tongue to slip into his mouth and completely take over.

"I've missed you" Gaara whispered, in between kisses. Sai closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Gaara's arms.

Sai groaned as Gaara moved to lick his ear and moving slowly down to the neck. Gaara smirked as he enjoyed Sai's small mewls of pleasure.

"Gaara….stop…please" Sai whimpered.

Gaara nearly chuckled. "I always get what I want" he said, taking a harsh bite on Sai's neck.

"NO! Not this time" Sai shouted, pushing Gaara away. Gaara who was shocked, stumbled a bit before regaining his step.

"You don't miss or love anyone!" Sai continued, his eyes fierce and cold. "You don't even know what the word love means" he finished shouting. "You have no heart. You're a monster" Sai whispered finally.

Gaara eyes snapped. "GET OUT!" Gaara shouted, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "Get the hell out!" he shouted, grabbing the nearest thing, which was his glass of water, aiming it right towards Sai. The glass shattered against the wall a few inches away from Sai's face.

Sai flinched, barely noticeable, before opening the door and leaving.

"Son of a bitch" Gaara muttered, slamming his fist against the door. "He's gonna pay, that bastard is going to pay" he repeated, grabbing his keys off the table deciding to head out.

**…**

It wasn't until late afternoon that Gaara finally arrived back to the apartment. He had driven mindlessly for hours, trying to escape his fury. He swiftly parked his silver Mercedes convertible into the nearest parking spot and then proceeded to walk inside.

He walked across the lawn and quickly noted Hinata and Sakura talking by the small fountain of water. As well as his older sister and brother playing a game of cards by the steps.

"Hey Gaara" they greet at the same time, stopping their game to look at him.

"What's wrong?" his older sister, Temari, asked concerned. Actually standing up to press the back of her hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine" Gaara snapped, pushing her hand away, and proceeding inside.

Once inside, he could already smell the smell of dinner being prepared. Looking right into the living room he could see some of the older male models talking and drinking. It seemed to be Kakashi and the usual crowd of his. Towards the right even some older females seemed to be heading down to join Kakashi and the crew.

Gaara mentally groaned. Putting two groups together always meant some sort of party with everyone drunk before midnight.

Gaara took his leave before he was pulled into the crowd. He walked the left corridor of stairs towards the second floor. On the second floor there are three set of hallways, one on the left led towards the first five rooms, the middle one led to another five different rooms, and the one on the right led to a study hall or some roomish of sort.

Gaara took the left hallway and walked over to the end of the hallway. There stood a balcony, he gently pried the doors open. The curtains lightly blew with the touch of the wind.

He could hear the shouts, yells, and laughter coming from outside. However, the rustling of the wind is what comforted him. The light breeze blowing against his face causing goose bumps down his arm is what made his feel alive. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Letting his head fall, wanting the wind to wash over his emotions and fears at the moment.

"Hope you aren't planning to jump off"

Gaara chuckled, as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Hmm" was all he responded before turning around grabbing his captor into his arms.

Gaara looked right into Sasuke's eyes. He let his pale hand run against those black silky locks. Loving how Sasuke closed his eyes losing himself into his touch and wrapping his arms tighter around him. 'Seems I'm already forgiven' Gaara thought, with a small smile.

They stood there for a few minutes longer. Gaara massaging Sasuke's scalp and Sasuke losing himself in the others touch. Lost in each others arms. It wasn't until they both started to feel cold from standing out too long that they finally decided to move back inside.

"Come on" Gaara whispered, taking Sasuke by the hand into his room, which was just right besides the balcony, the last one in the hallway.

They walked into the room and Sasuke instinctively took off his shoes taking his seat on Gaara's bed. Gaara shut and locked the door behind them. He followed Sasuke's same procedure in taking off his shoes. He walked over to his bed and stood right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara. Their eyes seemed to hook onto each other slowly inching their faces closer. Sasuke licked his lips and felt his eyes closing slowly. Gaara licked his own lips before swooning in towards Sasuke.

The kiss was gentle but hot. Gaara slowly pushed Sasuke down onto the bed with him. Keeping their lips together but moving into a comfortable position. Limbs became tangled but their lips never separated. Sasuke held his left hand onto Gaara's right hip as Gaara tangled his fingers into Sasuke's hair, pulling their lips even closer. Sasuke allowed Gaara to lay down first, before straddling Gaara's legs between his own.

They separated for a second still lost in each others eyes before continuing.

Lips moved in synch. Tongues explored and played. Playful and light touches. Light moans and groans. Saliva mixing. Adrenaline running.

Sasuke suddenly sat up moving to remove his shirt but Gaara quickly stopped him lowering the shirt back down. Sasuke gave Gaara a confused and lost look.

"Not today. Today just lay here with me" Gaara answered hoarsely. Not admitting or his showing his own surprise in sudden actions. Sasuke eyes softened, he planted a light kiss on Gaara's moist lips, before nodding, and lying right beside him. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around the other.

Sasuke nuzzled and buried himself deeper into Gaara's arms resting his head against the others chest.

'I can't believe I just refused some good sex for this. There is definitely something wrong with me' was Gaara's last coherent thought as he slipped into deep slumber.

**End of Chapter 3**

Omg, you guys can officially hate me now. I'm like months late for this update. I'll admit I have been really busy lately, school, family, and some extra sports I've decided to take but I won't excuse myself completely seeing that my laziness is also a major factor.

I'm so sorry guys. A part of me had already decided to let my stories die and remain untouched seeing that I had lost interest but it's a miracle what some good music and a break from school can do.

-Yawn- I'm finally up from my slumber and I'm ready to get back to work. Lol, sorry if this chapter is wierd or off, I'm still a little rusty.

I'm so happy many reviewed and loved the story, keep them coming cause they keep me going.

**R & R**


End file.
